Muggled
by Moonelm66
Summary: Hermione Granger has been invited to her American muggle friend's party. Draco, being the stubborn prick he is, wants to go with her and find out how teenage muggles are. Draco blackmails Hermione. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Thoughts

**So, hey. First fanfic I've done. I'm sorry if it's not as good as other fanfics are but I think it's pretty good too.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the supermegafoxyawesomehot Draco Malfoy, sadly. All belongs to the marvelous J.K. Rowling.**

**Here it goes.**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

Draco walks in the Head's common room. Being head boy has its privileges, and one of them was to have his own room. It was the 3rd of September of 1997. Draco sat on a comfortable green leather couch. Beside it was a mahogany brown coffee table and on top of it was the day's Daily Prophet. He picked it up and started reading an article on the front page. It was his very own father, Lucius Malfoy.

'_**Surprise surprise'**_ he thought.

As he continued to read, he heard the portrait hole open. Curios, he glanced over his newspaper and saw a girl. She had long brown locks similar to Hermione Granger's. _**'Dear Merlin she better not be the know-it-all-chit'**_ He sat there quietly observing the mysterious girl. She was bringing in her trunk, from the looks of it, it looked heavy. He trailed her body all over, admiring her curves. He was left there staring at Hermione Granger's ass. _**'Gods, that couldn't be Granger, she's not frumpy at all, not mention that hairy beast living on her head.' **_ The girl's hair was tamed. He was fighting the urge to stare at her ass again, but he couldn't resist, so he gave in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed defensively. She caught him, doing what he did. _**'Was he just checking me out?'**_ she thought.

'_**Of course he was! Didn't you see the look on his face?' **_another voice said in her mind.

'_**That's impossible he's **_Malfoy_**, the oh-so-mighty Slytherin Sex God.' **_she replied.

'_**Anything's possible with that kind of bum Hermione' **_ the voice in her head said.

'_**Oh shut up' **_she said back.

"Granger?" he was shocked, but he didn't show an ounce of it. He did know how to hide his feelings very well. Instead, he cocked an eyebrow and asked "What makes you think you can stay in with your stupid trunk?"

"For your information Malfoy, I'm head girl" she said proudly.

"Really? I didn't know Dumbledore allowed beavers to have such high position. He really is an old man isn't he?" His signature smirk now forming on his face, infuriating Hermione even more.

"He sure is old, allowing a ferret take points. Such a shame." A smirk on her face similar to Draco's was plastered on her face. _**'Good one Hermione' **_ she told herself.

"That's cute, lying your way in just to catch me only in my bathrobe in the morning? Absolutely adorable" his pride was starting to annoy her.

Disgusted by his remark she replied "You're a perverted arrogant prick Malfoy."

He placed his hands where is heart was and pretended to look offended "I'm so hurt. I really thought you were my friend." He said sarcastically.

"Friend? Ha! We're barely acquaintances!" she laughed.

**Lol k. I know, really short, but this is just a preview just so I can see if this fic is goo enough or not.  
><strong>

**REVIEW! **


	2. Are You Serious?

**Hey! I know it's only been a day but a certain friend *cough* Sabrina *cough* is eager to read on (and bribed me with cookies). **

**Oh and thanks to the people who took precious time to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money out of it. That's just mean. **

**Chapter 2: Are you serious?**

_"Friend? Ha! We're barely acquaintances!" she laughed._

Draco gave her a content frown. He released a bored sigh. "So Granger, tell me. It's has been three days since term started. Where have you been the past two days?" he asked. Someone could have easily mistaken his question as worry, but in truth, he was being the curious prat she knew and hated.

'_**More like knew and loved' **_said the voice in her head.

Love? Hermione had always thought of that word. But never thought about pouring it out to the ferret who singlehandedly ruined their 7 years at Hogwarts.

'_**Me? In love with Malfoy? The day I love that Albino git is the day I die'**_

This was her last year in Hogwarts. The day she received her Hogwarts Letter was also the day she received her badge. Her emotions were mixed with mirth and melancholy. She was happy to have placed on such an honorable position, forlorn because of having to spend much of her valuable time patrolling the grounds with the head boy.

Shaking away her thoughts she quickly removed her glare at dead space and gave Draco a nervous look. "I-um… well… I wasn't able t-to catch the train. Yes, that's right. I was not able to catch the train." said Hermione nodding while fidgeting with her fingers.

He cocked and eyebrow "The how'd you get here?" he said while folding the newspaper and setting it back down on the coffee table. He leaned in, now on the edge of the couch waiting to hear her response.

She started looking around anxious as ever. She was sick and tired of lying. She's lied to McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore. Hell, she even lied to her own parents. She couldn't stand the guilt anymore. She needed to tell someone before the guilt would break her down. She skidded beside Draco, she grabbed his tie and pulled him in, their faces only inches apart.

"You have to swear not to tell a living soul of what I'm about to tell you right now. Got it?" she whispered with a deadly tone. He nodded in reply.

She slowly let go of him, realizing the awkward position they were in. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something until-

"Mione'! Are you there? Are you ready yet?" cried out a voice from outside the portrait hole.

Hermione sighed in frustration and closed her eyes to calm herself. She slowly stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. She opened it to find a certain redhead and a brown-haired boy. "Ron! Harry!" she exclaimed. She gave Harry a hug and asked him about his summer with Sirius.

Suddenly, the blonde came up behind Hermione watching the scene. He scowled at them, they didn't notice. When Hermione turned to face the redhead, he pulled her in the waist and kissed her. Hermione, at first, looked surprised with eyes wide open but slowly closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss, surprising Draco. Yes, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are together. They have been ever since summer when Ron asked her in front of his family last August. She couldn't say no in front of them. That would have been rude. She also found him slightly attractive, just slight. She just went with her gut and said yes. She still wouldn't admit to herself that it was a mistake. It really was a mistake.

"Get a fucking a room!" shouted Draco. The couple stopped, interrupted.

**__Hehe. Short again. I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE VERY LONG (that's what she said) **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**This is sorta long I guess. I mean 1,063 words is enough right? hehe. **

**YES. I know, I failed to give you all the long chapter ya'll wanted. I'm very sorry.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews and encouragements in my ask.**

**Oh and last chapter I had it wrong, Harry has BLACK hair, not brown. Thanks Sab!**

**Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... yet.**

**loljk i'll never own Harry Potter. There's also another disclaimer beloww.**

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

"_Get a fucking room!" shouted Draco. The couple stopped, interrupted._

If looks could kill, then Draco would have been as good as dead. Hermione rolled her eyes on Ron's reaction and let go of Ron's neck which she just wrapped around a while ago. "Alright dad." She replied. Harry was just leaning on the door behind them, trying not laugh.

"Man Mione', your dad's a bloody kill joy." Ron laughed, his hands still wrapped around her waist. Draco gave them a good old eye roll and started walking towards the stairs leading to his room. No more than later, they heard the door slam loudly. Ron just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Hermione, leading her out of the common room. Hermione stopped them half way through.

"Wait, where are we going?" she said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Great Hall, I'm starving" said Ron who took his arm back on his side. Hermione rolled her sleeves up and took a look at her watch. It was still 7:30 AM.

"You guys go ahead, I have a lot of catching up to do." she said. Ron and Harry gave her some sympathy. They thought that she did need the work because of her trip from France. The two boys were lied to. They didn't know what was really going on, and she didn't plan on letting them find out. Harry and Ron just shrugged it off and started walking out the common room only followed by the portrait hole closing.

After making sure no one would walk in the common room again, she ran up the stairs and held the doorknob when suddenly Draco opened his door and stopped when his gaze met with Hermione. He stared at her and raised his eyebrows for a split second, she blushed, and he walked down the stairs smirking at her reaction. He picked up his bag on top of the counter in the kitchen and walked out the door.

Hermione stood there; hand still on the doorknob, her eyes blinking. She entered her room and found it empty. She forgot to unpack her things. She levitated her trunk and bags started arranging. A few moments later, her room was spotless, every nook and cranny in order. She looked at her wall clock and noticed that it was still 10:00 AM. She was tired and sticky from all the sweat, so she decided to take a bath. She took her clothes off and threw it into the laundry basket. As she dipped herself in the tub, she placed her wand on top of a nearby table and let the cold water drown on her body. She closed her eyes and soon gave in to slumber.

_**Hermione was in a small library in downtown London. It was 11:45 PM as she received a text message from her mother telling her to come home before midnight. Saddened by the thought of leaving her book, she sent her mother a text back saying she's on her way home. She returned her book and arranged some of the other books for a few minutes. Satisfied with the cleanliness, she turned the green lamp off and walked for the door. As she opened the door she gave Ms. Hogarth, the 65 year-old librarian, a sleepy smile and waved goodbye. **_

_**As she was walking down the stairs, she heard a nearby bush ruffle. She looked around, curious to find out whom or what made the noise. This time she was walking more carefully and slowly. Deciding to ignore it, she shook her head and shrugged the curiosity off. She heard the same bush ruffling again. Hermione's heart beat faster, now even more nervous and scared than a while ago. **_

"_**He-Hello?" she asked the bush in front of her. She heard footsteps walking behind her and around the oval garden in front of the library. She whipped her head back to see who was there. No one was there. "Who's there?" she asked looking for her wand in her pocket, but to her dismay, it wasn't there. Her stomach dropped at the thought, feeling weak and defenseless without her wand. The footsteps started going faster, as if the person was running. She still didn't see anyone. She suddenly heard whistling. It was in the tune of 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People. "Whoever is doing that y-you better stop!" she said while her voice trembled. The footsteps stopped but she could still hear the whistling. The bush ruffled once more only now stronger. The sudden movements of the bush made her scream with fear, her eyes starting to form tears. Hermione Granger was absolutely terrified. She heard a men laugh from her reaction. It wasn't the kind of laugh filled with mirth; it was the kind that sounded murderous, like some psychopath ready to kill. The footsteps, the whistling, the laughter and the ruffling bushes stopped. They all stopped. Those few seconds of silence were agonizing. Out of the bush sprung one guy in black. He held a handkerchief against Hermione's mouth. She was screaming, kicking, doing everything she could. One of the 4 other men in black standing in front of them grabbed her arms and legs together to prevent her from moving. She gave up. She didn't bother to try anymore, slowly losing consciousness, her body no longer tense. **_

She was drowning. She leapt up from the water to breathe. She took a huge inhale and coughed up water from the tub, her eyes red. She slowly cried into her hands in an upright sitting position. _**'Stop thinking about it, a nightmare was all it was Hermione' **_she lied to herself. It was no mere nightmare. It was not a dream. It was a memory. A memory she would dare not to think about ever again. She took her watch beside her wand and realized she skipped lunch. It was 3:10 PM. She took her towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body. She gave her hair multiple drying spells and straightening charms, once she was satisfied she changed into a black tank top and shorts up to her mid-thigh.

She threw herself at her warm bed. She lacked the energy. She realized how much the incident that occurred no longer than three nights ago drained her power. She soon fell into deep sleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pumped Up Kicks nor do I own Foster the People.**

**Oh my stars, what had happen to Hermione three nights ago? Stay tuned folks.**


End file.
